Conventional vacuum cleaners in general are as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1987-15207 as illustrated in FIG. 13.
Referring to FIG. 13, there is provided main body 1 of a vacuum cleaner. Included in a rear region thereof is electric blower 2 for the generation of suction air flow for the intake of dust. Electric blower 2 communicates with a suction nozzle (not shown) for suctioning dirt-laden air. Included in a front region of main body 1 is dust chamber 5 incorporating main filter 3 for filtering fine dust particles and pre-filter 4 for entrapping large dust particles. Dust chamber 5 in air communication with electric blower 2 is detachably installed in main body 1.
Provided in front of dust chamber 5 is suction air inlet 6 communicating therewith for introducing dirt-laden air into main body 1. In order to facilitate transportability of main body 1, there are provided a pair of wheels 7 in a rear portion of lateral faces thereof and swivel caster 8 on a bottom surface thereof below dust chamber 5.
Under such a conventional configuration, the dust particles that travel through suction air inlet 6 are accumulated in dust chamber 5, and therefore, a substantial accumulation of dust particles in dust chamber 5 places substantial load on swivel caster 8, and consequently making swivel caster 8 and a portion of main body 1 that securely holds swivel caster 8 vulnerable to damages after repeated impacts thereto.
Moreover, such a configuration further suffers from creating inconvenience to the user when detaching dust chamber 5. More specifically, components of the vacuum cleaner, e.g., a hose (not shown) and a suction nozzle (not shown), which are connected with suction air inlet 6 located in front of dust chamber 5, interfere with user's unloading of dust chamber 5 from main body 1.